Mouse Physiology and Phenotyping: The small animal physiology core will provide two major services to all four of the projects in this PPG: 1) pathological and physiological models of cardiac hypertrophy and heart failure in mice, and 2) complete and comprehensive phenotyping of wild type and genetically modified mice.